A new light
by SasukesBento
Summary: Team seven on a mission to take care of an old well that's been giving a village trouble, how bad could it be?
1. Chapter 1: The boy who overcame time?

This wasn't the first odd mission team seven had to undertake, nor would it be their last. Drudging through a dense forest the four felt familiar with the territory and yet it all felt off. They were practically begged to venture to the dilapidated old abandoned well that made its home near the middle of all the woods. Apparently, odd creatures would snake their way out now and again and harass the village near the border. Sure they could fend for themselves okay but they were worried something bigger and scarier would wipe them all out. So here they were, tasked with destroying the thing before things got out of hand. It was easy to find, considering it was the only well around within miles. There was almost a dark and ominous vibe coming off the wooden structure it even gave a Jonin like Kakashi the creeps.

"One fire jutsu should do the trick right…?" Naruto questioned, approaching it cautiously. It looks like just plain old well how could it even cause so much trouble.

Sakura was too freaked to even go near it, Kakashi only hummed would it really take just fire to destroy it? If this had been the problem to the villages troubles, then they would have tried everything in their power to get rid of it. No, he believed this was a bigger dilemma than they first thought. As he was trying to think things over, no one was prepared as to what was about to happen, there was a loud scratching noise before a large hideous creature surfaced from the well. Everyone seemed way to shaken to move, the thing was quick to strike, however. Sasuke flew into a frenzy as soon as he noticed it going to grab for Naruto, within a blink of the eye he managed to shove the blond out of the way but only to be grabbed himself and just as quickly dragged down the well.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi and Sakura rushed to the lip of structure, but they were just faced with the bottom. Like there was no trace of the Uchiha anywhere, vanished, disappeared from the face of the earth.

The well seemed a lot deeper than it seemed, at least to Sasuke. This thing just kept dragging him down and frankly he had enough, so shaking off his initial shock he pulled back his leg and kicked the thing. This was just enough from him to slip out of its slimy grasp, weaving a few hand signs Sasuke quickly roasted the monster to ashes with his fireball. The raven grunted as he landed quite roughly on the hard ground, that was a pain. He glanced up, nothing about the well seemed different, now actually it didn't have that creepy vibe coming off it anymore. Maybe that was the end of it? No, it was far too quiet now, he was just dragged down the well!

"Kakashi! Sakura!? Naruto…?!" He called up, but all that greeted him was the singing of birds. Sasuke clicked his tongue in aggravation he crouched down, focusing chakra into his feet he pushed off and jumped out of the well. Landing on the lip he glanced around, it was like he was in a different location all together. The area seemed devoid of trees around the well and there was no hide nor hair of his team what the hell just happened? Stepping down from the well the raven-haired male took another good look around, this place definitely had a different vibe to it. Spotting a larger tree off in the distance he decided to take a chance and head that way if anything he could climb it and get his bearings.

Once he got passed the foliage to the large tree he hesitated, there seemed to be someone already there another raven-haired, a girl around his age. A twitch brought his attention to the top of the girls head, a set of dog ears. Before he knew it he locked eyes with stunning amber orbs, and for a few moments the two just seemed to stare at each other.

"Miwaku!" A male voice cut through the silence, it seemed a bit frantic.

Both their heads turned, a taller figure burst through sword ready in hand the Uchiha jumped back when the mans glare turned to him. Out of institutional defense Sasuke pulled out a kunai knife which only put the man in a more irritable mood. He was about to charge in when a second voice called out, one more feminine. It made him hesitate before sheathing his sword and glancing back as a woman wearing what looked like a priestess attire stepped out.

Her eyes caught Sasuke's, she looked a lot calmer than her male companion. So somewhat relaxing he also put his weapon away, but he didn't lower his defense just to be sure.

"A ninja…?" She questioned noting his own clothes and headband. "You're a little far from home aren't you…? Sorry about my husband he can jump to conclusions rather fast… I'm Higurashi Kagome and he's Inuyasha, you've already seemed to have met one of our daughters Miwaku."

"... Uchiha Sasuke…" he figured it was the only polite thing to do. "Can you tell me something…? What's up with that well…?"

The two adults blinked, but it was their daughter who spoke.

"It's a long story, but it used to connect to the present day time. Or so that's what my parents told me, it no longer works because the shikon jewel that disappeared years ago was the only thing connecting them."

"Miwaku, sweetie I'm not sure he understands." Kagome said walking over to her. "But why ask something like that…?"

Sasuke paused, would telling them really solve anything? But it would be his only chance to try to find his way back.

"Actually…" he started off. "Some weird beast dragged me down the well... maybe not this exact one but somehow I ended up here."

"Dragged down…?" Kagome echoed just making sure she heard him right. And when he nodded his head, a frown pulled at her lips. "That shouldn't be possible, this area is purified a demon shouldn't be able to come near this area let alone go into it and into a different time… not without the jewel."

There was another moment or two before the woman spoke again.

"Please, Sasuke come with us. We'll go to our home and explain everything to the best of our abilities."


	2. Chapter 2: The tale of the Shikon jewel

As the four of them made their way back Miwaku turned to Sasuke curiously. A twitch of her ear drew his attention over to her but just as quickly looked away, he didn't want to be rude.

"You know, you smell different." She decided to say tilting her head slightly.

The Uchiha was slightly taken aback by her words, was he supposed to take that as a bad thing or a good thing?

"Sweetie please don't bother him." Kagome turned back, a sympathetic smile played on her lips.

It didn't take too long for them to reach a village, it looked like he really did step back in time the houses were built out of mud and clay. Though not that unusual in villages that didn't have that great of a budget but this was something else entirely. Seeing they went ahead while he was in awe, the raven jogged a bit to catch up. The four finally reached a house it didn't seem that different from the rest but it had enough distinctions. Kagome opened the tarp and a fifth voice chimed in, sounded around Miwaku and his age no maybe a bit older.

"Oka-san, Otou-san why did you—" though she went quiet when a new person entered their home.

It seemed to be their other daughter, she also sported raven black hair but unlike her sister she had chocolate brown eyes and no anomalies on her person. There was a long silence before Kagome once again interjected.

"Sasuke, this is our oldest daughter, Nikumu. Nikumu this here is Sasuke." The woman ushered the three of them further inside and motioned them to sit.

Inuyasha still seemed to distrust this stranger as he sat down next to his wife and Sasuke hesitated before taking his place between Kagome and Miwaku. Glancing over to the woman, she saw this as a sign to begin her long tale.

From what Sasuke could understand Kagome was the reincarnation of the priestess who looked after the jewel. That same priestess had died trying to keep it safe and one hundred years later Kagome was born with the jewel implanted inside of her body. It was a confusing tale up until the end but the Uchiha mostly understood what was going on.

"So you're saying it should have been impossible for me to come here since the shikon jewel no longer exists?" He got his answer in the form of a nod. "But even so, some way somehow I got dragged here...with or without it. Can't I just jump back through…?"

Kagome just shook her head. "I tried at one point, but without the jewel it's nearly impossible."

Sasuke clicked his tongue and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He needed to get back to his teammates, the raven knew they wouldn't destroy the well knowing he was dragged down. But that didn't mean the villagers wouldn't get fed up and do it themselves. But as they were trying to get their thoughts together an immense presence shook the whole area.

"What the hell was that!?" Inuyasha growled grabbed his trusted sword and rushed out of the home tailed by Kagome and Sasuke.

Even before they saw what happened Kagome stood frozen, a large demon broke through the purified barrier surrounding the village.

"Impossible…" The priestess muttered staggering back. Inuyasha looked back conserved waiting for an answer. "I sense it ...the shikon jewel…"

"What?! Are you sure?!" Inuyasha growled a glare forming in his eyes.

"I can't see it on the demon…" She went on to clarify. "But I'm positive I can sense it."

InuYasha clicked his tongue and didn't hesitate to withdraw tessaiga, he kept his eye on the demon as he growled.

"Get the kids somewhere safer Kagome, I'll deal with this." He didn't stay to argue as he sprinted off.

Kagome nodded and didn't hesitate to try to move the kids back as Inuyasha unleashed the wind scar. He smirked considering the job was done, but was taken aback when it didn't even seem to leave a scratch on its rough hide. The half demon clicked his tongue in aggravation, he was so used to his normal attacks taking down such a weak looking demon even with a sliver of the shikon jewel slaying them was a piece of cake. If he was going to take this thing down he was going to have to have a change of plan, but before Inuyasha could unleash another attack a few kunai zipped passed his head. Wiping his head back the silver haired man nearly got burned by a huge fireball, thankfully it was aimed at the demon before them.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha snapped, his attention on Sasuke who had his hand up though lowered it once a glare formed in the older mans eye.

"You're welcome." Sasuke scoffed motioning for the other to look at their foe.

Confused he actually looked over, the demon was in flames. It writhed around before turning to dust but not before something shiny fell from its body. Inuyasha huffed, sheathed tessaiga and walked over to where the object fell. He hesitated before picking it up and brought it over to Kagome who now had an even more concerned look than before.

Curiosity got the better of the raven haired boy and he craned his neck a bit to take a better look. "Is that the shikon jewel?"

The priestess was quiet as she examined it closer, twirling it between her thumb and index finger. An unsure hum caught in her throat. "I'm...not entirely sure. It sure looks like it but something about is...off. Like it's not the real one but...close."

Kagome took another pause before speaking again. "I don't want to jump to conclusions...but I have a hunch that someone might be trying to recreate the power of the jewel…"


End file.
